Escapades
by briatenli
Summary: Follow the drabbles of Nick and Judy featuring their new adventures with the ZPD! Being a cop can be hard, but these two best friends are tough enough for the job. Through a series of cases and escapades, see Judy and Nick's relationship grow and blossom.
**Hello fellow lovers of Zootopia! So I saw this movie a few days ago and I absolutely loved it! Couldn't stop thinking about it for days, so I thought I'd write a little story about it! Nick and Judy are just cute as can be, so I hope you enjoy my take on their relationship :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia.**

Alright, let's get things straight right now. I'm no softy. I've been working the streets for years and in the process have learned more disturbing things about Zootopia then I can count. I've dealt with cops, death threats, gangs, the whole shebang. Even now that I've turned my life around I still have enemies. I mean honestly, who doesn't? The point is, just because my new best friend is just about the cutest animal in all of Zootopia, I am not getting soft. Ever since we cracked the Missing Mammals case together, life has been, well interesting to say the least. I still can't believe some little bunny managed to get me to quit being a conman and look at the bigger picture. Judy Hopps is something else. I'm still not able to distinguish exactly what gives her such a hold over me. Sure, I miss the whole Pawpsicles routine with Finnick, but man do I like my new routine better.

Now that Judy isn't driving that ridiculous traffic scooter thing around anymore, she takes the cop car to and from her apartment every morning. Me? I like to get my exercise, so while ignoring Judy's insistent offers over text and MuzzleTime to pick me up in the mornings, I don my still-new-smelling uniform and walk to the station. Thankfully, Duke's Donuts isn't out of the way in the mornings. I usually stop in there and generously buy breakfast for Carrots. She's usually too excited for work in the mornings to even stop and eat.

"Hey Duke." I smiled lazily as I leaned up against his cool glass counter. Duke was a large bear with long shaggy brown hair. He grinned when he turned around from his coffee machine and noticed my presence.

"Nick! Good morning to ya, man. Your usual: small Sweet Carrot Decaf with a large Cinnamon Spiced Coffee along with a slice of carrot cake and a berry donut?" Duke named off each thing as he began preparing the meal. Call me crazy, but cinnamon and berries made my mornings so much easier to wake up to.

"My man." I grinned as I dug in my pocket for some cash. Even though I hadn't been coming by long, Duke amazingly never got my orders wrong. He was good. After paying I grabbed the breakfast and made my way out to the street. Another reason I enjoyed walking was because early in the morning the city's normally crazy and bustling streets seemed to still be asleep. The only people up were shop owners like Duke or anyone who worked for the city, like me. Still hard to believe, I know. I hummed an old tune I vaguely remember my father whistling around the house when I was younger as I kicked the door to the Police Department open. I made it a point to always kick that door open. Added some excitement to a usually boring task.

"Morning Clawhauser." I greeted as I passed him. His smile was large as he welcomed me.

"Morning Officer Wilde," Man, the fact that people referred to me as "officer" now still felt horribly surreal at times. "Bringing Judy breakfast again?"

"I usually do." I shrugged as I shifted the bag of hot donuts in my paw. Clawhauser's smile somehow got even wider than it already was.

"When are you going to ask her out?" He practically squealed. I looked around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to our conversation. Luckily for me, I had showed up earlier than most of my coworkers today for one reason or another.

"Oh come on. You too?" I groaned. Believe it or not, I got these types of questions about Judy ever since before we solved our first case together. I wouldn't be surprised if she was constantly receiving questions about me as well. Honestly, I hadn't had much time lately to contemplate exactly what Judy was to me, especially with the new job and all. She was my best friend and partner. I trusted her with my life. She was the first person to really believe in me and push me to be a better person. She saw the good in me and continued to support me. Yes, I love Judy. Of course I do. She got me off the streets and introduced me to something I actually enjoy. No matter what I will always try my best to protect her, even if one day she isn't my partner anymore. That being said, did I only love her as my best buddy? Or is there something more?

"Earth to Officer Wiiilldeee," Clawhauser giggled as I rolled my eyes back into the conversation at hand. "Thinkin about her now, huh?"

"With that I'm gonna go actually do my job now. Cause you know, some animals don't play silly Gazelle games at their desk all day." I winked at Clawhauser's somewhat embarrassed smile as I continued down the hall to Judy's office. Being that she was now the most well-known and determined cop in Zootopia, Carrots was granted her own office. By any means it wasn't big and glamourous, but she was just excited to be at work in the first place.

I didn't bother to knock (I never did) as I went straight into Judy's office. She was facing her small window away from her desk, deep in conversation on the phone. Even though she didn't see me and I didn't announce my presence, Judy's ears slightly perked and twitched when I walked in, signaling that she knew I was in the room. After I placed her coffee and cake on her desk I took a seat in my recliner placed in the corner of the room and dug into my own breakfast. Moments later Judy hung up the phone and turned to face me.

"Morning Nick!" She smiled brightly, her purple eyes wide. She looked beautiful as usual.

"Good morning, Sunshine. I got you breakfast."

"I see. Thanks Nick. You know I can pay you back... Or at least drive you to work." Judy added as an afterthought that I could tell she didn't think of just now.

There she went again trying to be helpful. This bunny just didn't know how to accept "no" for an answer. It was kind of amusing though, seeing how determined she was. She pushed for even with the littlest of things. Judy sipped on her coffee and let out a long sigh of relief from the taste as if she needed caffeine to function. I put a paw over my mouth to stop the laugh that was about to escape me. I found this hilarious because little did Carrots know that her coffee was decaf. A long time ago I figured that she had way too much energy, and coffee wouldn't help anyone, so I started buying her decaf every day. Thankfully, she never noticed.

"I told you, Carrots, I love walking to work. I get my exercise, see what's what and talk to who's who." I sipped on my coffee that thankfully actually included caffeine.

"Oh yeah? Duke is the who's who?" Judy giggled as she munched on her carrot cake.

"That's classified information, Missy. Besides, spending every moment of everyday with you would be a nightmare! Gotta have my hour of alone time in the morning to prepare me for the rest of my day with you." I joked as I finished off my donut. I was now content and ready to get to work.

"Oh sure, I get it." Judy smiled mischievously at me from her desk, now finished with her meal as well. This was my new morning routine. Every morning I looked forward to spending time with my favorite bunny before we got assigned new cases. She was honestly the best thing about this job. Before we could make fun of each other some more, a loud banging knock was heard at the door. Judy opened her mouth to say what I was assuming to be "come in" but she never got the chance as our chief of police just barged in anyway. Really, if he was going to do that, what was the point of knocking in the first place?

"Wilde. How many times do I have to tell you that Officer Hopp's office is not meant for socializing?" Chief Bogo grunted as he gave a glare that I swear he saves only for me. "You are supposed to be with the other officers. At your desk."

"I'm sorry Sir but we're partners. Honestly I should just move my desk in here." I smiled as I glanced at Judy. She was giving me a disapproving frown for talking back to the Chief, as if I care.

Chief Bogo simply rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to Judy. "New assignment. Take your partner with you." He sighed as he threw a disgusted hoof in my direction.

"Yes Sir." Judy smiled as she took the folder from him and began to scan it for vital information. I donned my favorite pair of sunglasses and gave Chief one last smirk as he exited the room. Judy stood and began to collect her things.

"Would it kill you to be more respectful?" She nagged in what seemed to be her tough face, but she wasn't fooling anyone. I could tell that she was suppressing a giggle at my antics.

"Hey, I was just being honest! We are partners after all. This should be _our_ office."

"Maybe it would be _our_ office if Bogo actually _liked_ you." Judy poked at my chest. I imitated a flinch of pain as I let out a hiss and shut my eyes.

"Ooh. Touché Carrots. Touché."

 **So there you have it. Hope this wasn't too terrible, I know there are some very talented authors on this site. Anyway be sure to tell me your opinion of my story in the reviews! Should I continue it? If anyone wants to see more of a certain character or anything like that let me know, I may be able to incorporate it into the story somehow! So that's all for now, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
